vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilhelm Reich
Summary Wilhelm Reich is one of the six members of the Governing Council, and the presiding member of the Fraternity, the male wing of the Council. He is a fifth-year student in the Engine Physics Department and regarded as the true ruler of the Governing Council. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Wilhelm Reich, TacticianGambit Origin: Ourai no Gahkthun Gender: Male Age: Around 21-22 Classification: Student of Marseille Offshore Academia, Marseille Offshore Academia's Governing Council member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Spatial Manipulation (His sword cut the fabric of Cracking Field, creating a breach to escape it), Minor Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Building level (Should be somewhat comparable to other council members) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Berta) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee Standard Equipment: A saber, Japanese sword, and knives. Intelligence: Likely Genius Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Art:' An Art is a power granted to students of the Academia from the Bell of Gahkthun, the power originating from the Golden King as a limited form of his Cracking. Despite its limited form, an Art is capable of ignoring even the laws of physics, and allows the user to perform any kind of phenomena granted to them. **'Dominate:' Wilhelm's Art. When holding anything that resembles a sword, he gains access to numerous superhuman physical abilities such as the ability to create sonic booms with his movement and strengthening his body to withstand it. Dominate's strengthening effect is such that it allows Reich to be able to slice through various things from masses of rock and iron plates to even lightning itself. Reich himself always at least two swords and some pair of knives. *'Pain Paralysis:' Possesses a nervous system strengthened through extensive training. He essentially feels no pain. *'Coercive Suggestion:' A technique that lets him manipulate the minds of his listeners once they hear him. He broke through Berta's mental defenses and managed to manipulate her without her even realizing it. Coercive Suggestion can also put the affected subjects in a dream walking like state where they basically see things in what appears to be the real world as Reich sees fit. He can also reawaken lost memories, and use it on himself to amp his stats even further. *'Cracking:' Also known as Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies from just simply heating a mechanical arm to the point it could melt the human body instantly all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. The members of the Governing Council like Wilhelm are able to use the equation to enter a land of distortion, formed within a rift in reality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 8